The Special Case of The Old Republic
by Mike The SyrJirk
Summary: Dorian Kessel is a special case. He has been trained by the Jedi for reasons unknown to him, and sent out on a mission with little guidance. As he continues throught his adventures havoc, chaos, and oddity ensue. But hey just another day for a Jedi right?


**Alright guys, this was just a completely random fic that started out as a 'what if' Reven was completely aware that he was acting like a video game and stuff. But instead it turned into something a little different although not too far from my original theme. So I left in some of the 'gameplay awareness stuff' for comic effect. Also some feedback would be nice, I'd rather know if I'm doing a good job or not. Sound good? Alright enough with this bold text let's move on to the real story! Enjoi.**

**

* * *

**

Dorian Kessel walked along the streets of Dreshsdae, a small city contained within the massive dunes of Tatooine. Currently they were looking for the main gates to the bare dunes of the planet to search for their third Star Map. Appearantly an ancient artifact ultimately leading them to something called the Star Forge, which he personally assumed to be some sort of factory, and after getting stuck with some odd yet fairly cuddly creatures called Gizka, mind controlling his way out of a toll from the massively expanding Czerka co. but that's not it he most recently agreed to finding a peaceful way to resolve the city's issues with the local bandits called 'Sand people.'

However appearantly the trouble didn't just start and end outside the gates, soon after leaving the Duros who ever so impatiently asked them to find a peaceful resolution with the Sand people, they found a small group of Dark Jedi. Who appearantly noticed them right away. Just his luck, Dorian hasn't been used to the spotlight at all, and these Sith chasing him were just making him despising it more and more _'Just my luck, Mr. Popular by everyone that wants to kill me, Mr. Special Case by just about everyone else.' _The former dark lord thought to himself, sighing inwardly.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he discovered you had escaped Taris, and has offered a great award to whoever manages to kill you!" Of course the same exact speech given by the last group of Dark Jedi they encountered.

And then they attacked almost immediatly.

He noticed how no one seemed to react to the sudden light sabers and blasters drawn in the middle of the Tatooine road. No one ran for cover, no one said anything. In fact a man walked straight in the middle of the action as the two groups ran at each other.

"Get out of the way!" Dorian yelled, but the man just walked right through bumping into one of the dark Jedi but he just spun around and went pass them again. Odd.

As a matter of fact why were Carth and Canderous running toward the Jedi anyways? They had blasters!

"Oh frack!" he muttered, and with a simple flick of the wrist the three Dark Jedi attacking the group flew backwards and hit the ground in an awkward looking position. All of a sudden they were standing again, looking like they were drunk all of a sudden just swaying on the spot.

Dorian got in close and sliced one with his blue shining blade, the beam immediately decapitated the man "Why does that always happen?" He muttered as he turned to the others he heard blaster fire as Carth and Canderous finished off the other two…or so he thought.

Dorian instead turned to see Carth and Canderous both just firing wildly to the left and right completely missing the Dark Jedi, even though they were right in front of them. The former dark Jedi sighed at his companions. Raising his hand and lightning shot out of his palm and completely covered the two men. They immediately grabbed their chests and fell at the same time "Auhh, unh."

Dorian turned to his two companions, "Alright guys seriously? How on hell are you a surviving mandolorian and republic soldier with aim like that?" He yelled at the two.

Carth and Canderous started swinging their blasters back and forth as they argued against Dorian "What are-"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean! Every time we get into a fight you just run RIGHT up in front of them with blasters! And then you don't even HIT them!" He shouted, cutting them off.

"We-"

Dorian hadn't even cut them off, he just wanted them to stop talking. That's the third time he'd done that, whenever he wanted someone to just stop talking or finish what they were saying, they did! But he hadn't heard that. He took out his datapad and switched to his entry logs, their argument had been automatically saved on it for some reason. He didn't know why because he didn't put that programming in it, but hey when you get Jumas you make Juma juice right?

"Well we all aren't Jedi like you!" The entry read.

Dorian noticed he kept bobbing his head, like he was talking but he wasn't moving his lips. Odd.

He shrugged as he replied although late, they didn't seem to mind or notice.

"You ARE two soldiers supposed to be highly trained in combat! But you couldn't even hold two blasters straight while shooting when we got into ANY fight Carth! And Canderous YOU can't even hold your giant blaster straight whenever you shoot! And for some damn reason you can barely hold any other weapon you take up at ALL!"

"Well you could barely hit anything with you're light saber when you first got it, even though you can perfectly use a vibroblade!" The mandolorian retorted.

"You know what? Nevermind, let's just get going."

The group continued on, suddenly Dorian stopped pulling out his datapad. He didn't know why his datapad was so advanced it even had a communicator in it so he could call some of his crew mates to come replace the ones he was with "T3? Can you send Juhani and Jolee to my position?"

"Dreet! Doo bwer boop!" Came back the droids response.

"Yeah thanks," He replied, stowing it away in his abnormally large bag which by now was almost the size of him, and he didn't even know where he kept it on his person if he needed it he'd just have it in his hand all of a sudden. It was filled with a lot of stuff, mainly junk, some of which he tried to throw away but it was kind of glued to his hand or it always appeared back in there again. Once he even asked Bastila about but she just started talking about 'the will of the force' and 'the lure of the dark side'.

He turned to Carth and Canderous about to tell them to get lost but was faced with Jolee and Juhani instead "Dang that was fast. Let's go."

The two nodded and followed him. Disregarding the three bodies the trampled over to get to the city's gate. However a droid shop caught Dorian's eye. He remembered that a Duros told him something about tuskan raiders and a translator droid to translate them for peace or something. He'd check his datapad for it later.

For now he'd check out the droid shop. He'd actually checked out a lot of droid shops but for some reason any droid that looked interesting he just didn't seem to be able to ask for it. Even when T3 whirred on and on about some other astromech that made his blue eye 'Glow like the Tatooine suns.'

He really wanted to make the little droid happy, but he just couldn't ask. He did not consult Bastila about this however fearing another lecture about the same things he already knew. Malak, Reven, and the dark side's ever present 'lure'.

As the trio entered the shop, greeted with the bliss of cold air rushing to cover their heated bodies from the sun, an Ithorian immediately greeted them. Urging them to buy a certain rust colored droid in the corner, however the Ithorian did not seem knowledgeable in its programming.

Sighing to himself and rubbing his temples he walked to the droid, demanding to know its programming.

"Statement: I will do the best I can."

However the droid only gave a few highly evasive answers but he was told that it had combat protocols and the gift of a translator that was skilled in the speech of the sand people…and that he had a high desire to "End that stalk eyed 'meatbag's' breathing by, slowly crushing his wind pipe before disintegrating the creature to dust that would be hidden within the sand of the desert." Yes, the droid actually said that. With an all too sincere glee as well, however the droid dismissed it as his 'combat protocols' taking control. He just shrugged, besides who knows this droid could end up to be kinda fun. It sure made him laugh as Jolee momentarily argued with it telling the droid that IT was a "Squishy, overly sensitive, outdated, and fragile meatbag."

"I'll take that droid, how many credits?" He asked the alien, who's eyes lit up immediately.

"5,000 credits." He replied his mouth (Although barely visable.) Curved into a slight grin.

"Gee that's awfully steep, sure you can't just lower that price a bit?." The Ithorian almost jumped at the haggle oddly fast, "Okay 4,000 but not a credit less!"

"Wow that was fast, desperate to sell?" He asked, the tone itself was sounding of simple curiosity but the intent was to drive him a little further cheaper.

"Err, well yes. You see a competitor has been gaining all the attention from the hunters for battle droids and I've run fresh out of stock and no one will seem to buy that droid there." The Ithorian admitted after a few moments of hesitation.

Dorian thought over what to say next for a second, suddenly he just seemed tired of small talk "You will give me the droid for a fifth of the price." He said waving his hand to better channel the force and break through the alien's mind, which was almost too damn easy. Why a fifth of the pirce and not free? Well he WAS a Jedi, he couldn't completely steal the man of some well needed money.

"Err, you know what I think I'll give you a special discount! How does 1,000 credits sound?" The alien said, his tall eyes going glazed over as he spoke.

"That sounds very fair." The blonde Jedi agreed, smirking beyond control as Juhani hissed behind him "You should be treating this power with respect, not abusing it over a simple whim!"

He rolled his eyes, "Tell me since when has 5,000 credits been a simple whim?" He replied, and handed over the chips. Going over to the droid and telling him to come with them.

"Excited statement: Oh master thank you! May I now go and crush that accursed alien's windpipe?"

"No buddy..." He turned to make sure Juhani wasn't too close, and whispered to the droid "Maybe later." It was intended as a joke but he forgot droids didn't have comic sensors.

"Excited Statement: Oh joy! My circuits are whirring in anticipation of watching the creatures stalk eyes widen in terror, as my cold hands slowly end his wretched life!" HK said it with so much joy, it disturbed Dorian to no end. It did the same to Juhani as when he turned she looked very shocked, he shrugged smiling weakly "Maybe he's kidding?"

"Statement: Oh no master. I assure you, that alien meatbag is indeed very cowardly to agression and does in fact have stalky eyes. Oh I can imagine his cries of mercy and screams of pain now!" The droid said, all too disturbingly, soon changing his voice to that of the Ithorian and making plenty of 'screams of pain' and 'cries of mercy.' Dorian assumed. He almost regretted buying this droid...almost, it would be great fun to get into a conversation with Bastila though.

"Err, well just go back to the ship and wait for my orders there." He said, not daring to look at Juhani's sure worried filled eyes.

Before he could even show HK the way, the protocol droid ran out of the shop, and headed for the hawk, before the former dark lord could even give basic directions.

He followed HK all the way to the hawk. He actually made it all the way…without even stopping once to think about where he was headed…

"Odd…just another day in the life of a Jedi I guess."

* * *

**Well this was about four pages on Microsoft word. Which is one of my longest, if not my longest fic I've ever written, and I wasn't even trying! Does that mean something? I don't know, you guys tell me. Did you like? If so you'll probably enjoy me a lot more if I continue these. But you tell me, like it, hate it, somewhere in the middle? Let me know what you think guys! I can't get any better if I don't know I'm doing something wrong!**

**Bless you all for reading. Good bye. And Merry New Year!**


End file.
